True Beauty
by Bishounen-Otaku
Summary: Sango wants to tell Miroku that she loves him but doesn't know how, that is until Kagome steps in to help her out.


True Beauty

A.N. – This is my first Mirosan story, I've been meaning to write one for a long time now, but didn't have any ideas, until now. Anywayz hope you like my fic.

It was a typical day in the Feudal Era and Inuyasha and the others were wandering the woods looking to find jewel shards just like they always do.

"I'm tired of walking, can't we stop and take a break!?" Shippou wined tiredly letting his arms hang as he walked.

"Stop your wining Shippou. Tell Kagome to carry you or something" looking back at the small fox.

"Please Inuyasha, we've been walking all day can't we get a little rest?" he had a sad puppy dog expression and he was sniffing as if he was going to cry.

"Oh c'mon Inuyasha, let's just stop and rest for a while, what harm could it do?" rolling along her bike while looking down at Shippou.

"Ok fine, but only for a little while" crossing his arms annoyingly while frowning.

The gang found the perfect spot by the lake, Inuyasha and Miroku were in deep conversation about whether or not he should be a full demon "again" and Kagome was by a tree relaxing with Shippou. Sango was sitting on a rock by herself on the other side of the lake, she had a lot on her mind and wondered if she should talk about it with Kagome, she thought about it for a while and decided to talk to her, she slowly walk up to Kagome and let out a small "ahem" Kagome quickly looked up.

"Hey Sango, what's up?" giving her friend a small smile.

"Well…I was wondering if I could talk to you about something" a small blush crept to her cheeks. She was a little embarrassed.

"Sure Sango I'd be glad to, Shippou why don't you go off and play for a while me and Sango have to talk"

"Ok see ya later" the little fox ran into the woods.

"Don't go to far!" Sango yelled

"I won't!" the small fox disappeared into the woods.

Sango took a seat next to Kagome, she was a little nervous, she never told her secret to anyone.

"So what is it you wanna talk about Sango?"

"It's about….Miroku…." Sango blushed

"Miroku? What about Miroku?" Kagome wondered

"Well….do you think he likes me?"

"Of course he does Sango, your one of his friends, he cares about you a lot" she put a hand on Sango's shoulder.

" Yeah I know he likes me, but I want to know if he….loves me?" letting those words out made her blush crimson red.

"Oh Sango I had no idea you felt that way, did you try telling him how you feel? Who knows maybe he feels the same way about you"

"I tried telling him, but every time I do he always has to stroke my thigh or rear end"

"Yeah I know what you mean"

"What do you think I should do? I really want to tell him, but I just don't know how" she hugged her knees

"Hmmm?….How about if I give you a makeover, I can make you look so cute, then maybe you'll have enough confidence to tell Miroku that you love him"

"What's a makeover?" Sango was confused about the whole thing.

"A makeover is when you change the way you look, like for instance your hair, your clothes, that kind of stuff" she tried to explain it to Sango as best as she could.

"Oh I see, so you want me to get a makeover so Miroku will notice me and I can tell him how I feel?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

"Well….why not, it's at least worth a try"

"That's great" Kagome felt glad to help out a friend.

"So when are we gonna do this makeover thing?"

"When the guys are asleep we'll sneak out and go to my time, then we go to my house and do the makeover there"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" she put an arm around Kagome's neck and they laughed.

Shippou returned from the woods with a punch of flowers in his arms.

"Hey Sango, Kagome look what I picked for you"

"Oh Shippou there beautiful, thank you" Kagome smelled the flowers and smiled at him.

"Your so sweet, thank you Shippou" Sango reached up to the little fox and gave him a kiss on the cheek, a small blush crept up Shippou's face.

Inuyasha and Miroku showed up too

"Are you done resting yet?" Inuyasha asked with impatience

"Yeah Inuyasha we're done" Kagome replied while wiping her skirt

"So ladies where did you get the flowers?" Miroku asked in a suave voice

"Shippou gave them to us, aren't they beautiful?" Kagome said while smelling her bouquet.

"ahh Shippou trying to win their hearts by giving them flowers huh, I can give you a few pointers on women if you want" he said kneeling down at him and edging his elbow on Shippou.

"Shut up Miroku, it's not like that, I care about Kagome and Sango, their like sisters to me!!!" Shippou yelled at the monk

"Relax Shippou I was just trying to help, like I always say beautiful women, deserve beautiful flowers" he got back up and stared at Sango, he was making her blush like crazy, but neither of them took there eyes off each other.

"Yeah, yeah enough with the flowers already can we get back to our mission here" Inuyasha rudely said breaking Miroku and Sango's eye contact.

"Alright Inuyasha we get it, you don't have to yell at us all the time!!" Shippou cried out

"WHY YOU LITTLE TWURP, I DARE YA TO COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!!" Inuyasha furiously yelled at him. Kagome had to hold him back to prevent him from getting Shippou.

"Inuyasha calm down, he didn't mean it he's just a child" Kagome tried to calm him down

"Now that you two are done settling your differences can we proceed with our journey" the monk said while crossing his arms

"Yeah fine whatever" Inuyasha mumbled

Later on that Day

After a whole day of searching for jewel shards with no luck, the gang settled down back at the village. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shppou were fast asleep, but the girls waited for the coast to be clear.

"Are you sure the guys are asleep?" Sango whispered

"Yeah, I checked just before we left the hut"

"Kagome I'm having second thoughts about this makeover thing, are you sure it'll work?"

"Of course it will, when Miroku sees you he won't be able to resist" Kagome said while grabbing Sango's hand and going down into the well.

In Kagome's House

"So this is where you live?" she looked around the room in amusement

"Well it's not like living in a hut, but it's home" she let out a small giggle

"C'mon Sango I'm gonna make you fabulous" she took Sango to the bathroom to take a bath, it was the first step to her makeover.

Sango took a bubble bath and Kagome washed her hair, Sango just couldn't resist splashing the bubbles it was new 'yet' exciting for her, she accidentally wet Kagome, but she got back at Sango by splashing her face with water, both of them splashed each other until Kagome and the whole bathroom was wet. Kagome dried Sango's hair with a blow dryer, when it was dry she combed it out, Sango decided to keep her hair loose since it was always tied up. Kagome picked out make-up for her to put on, she didn't really need a lot of it since she was already naturally beautiful, she wore reddish-pink lipstick and some blush to make her cheeks glow a little, after that it was time to pick out a dress, Kagome picked out the perfect summer dress for her it was a sleeveless pink dress with flowers on it, it was a couple of inches above the knees, she wore pink flip flops to match. Sango looked at herself in the mirror stunned to see the person on the other side.

"Wow it's great, I….love it " she gave Kagome a fake smile

Sango didn't really like her makeover, it's not that she didn't like it or anything because she did, but Sango just didn't feel like herself, she wondered if this makeover was a good idea.

"Sango you look so beautiful, Miroku is gonna love it" she hugged Sango lovingly

"Yeah…I'm sure he will" she hugged Kagome back, but had a sad expression on her face.

"C'mon let's go back and show him"

Kagome and Sango went through the well to see that it was already morning in the Feudal Era. They walked in the hut to check on the guys, Inuyasha and Shippou were there, but not Miroku, they checked there room but he wasn't there either.

"Where do you think he went?" Sango was starting to worry

"I don't know but he couldn't have walked far, let's look for him" they walked a couple of inches away from the hut, they didn't get very far, but they didn't need to because Miroku was walking back to the hut, he saw Kagome and Sango and was relieved to see that they were alright.

"Where were you two, I was getting worried!?" Miroku yelled in relief

"Me and Sango were at my house giving her a makeover"

"What's a makeover?" he lifted an eyebrow in confusion

"This is a makeover" Kagome grabbed Sango and put her right in front on Miroku, she was blushing from embarrassment.

"Well what do you think?" Kagome curiously asked

"Well….it's ahh….you look really….umm…." he was so stunned he didn't even know what to say, words just couldn't come out of his mouth, he blushed a crimson red, but Sango took it the wrong way, she thought Miroku didn't like it.

"I knew this was a bad idea!!" Sango ran away crying, Kagome followed her

"Sango wait up!" Kagome tried to catch up with her

Miroku watched her as she ran away, he never meant to make Sango feel uncomfortable, it was just all so sudden.

Sango was crying by the lake, she looked at her reflection, her make-up was smudged, she put her hands in the water and brought some up to her face, she washed off all the make-up, now she looked the way she always has. Kagome helped her dry her face and apologized to her.

"Sango I'm so sorry, this is all my fault I should have never talked you into getting a makeover, because you didn't need it"

"It's alright Kagome it's not your fault you were just being a good friend that's all"

Just then a familiar voice came from behind them.

"Uh….Kagome can I speak to Sango alone?"

"Sure Miroku" she walked back to the hut

Sango couldn't even look at him in the eye, she felt to embarrassed. Miroku sat next to her and nicked her chin up to make her look at him.

"Sango why did you do this?"

"Because….I like you and I wanted you to notice me"

"Sango you didn't need a makeover to get my attention, because you already did, your beautiful just the way you are, don't ever change that" tears rolled down Sango's face. Miroku placed a hand on her cheek and wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"Oh Miroku you really mean it?"

"Every word, from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew that you were meant for me….only me. Sango….I love you…"

"Miroku I love you too, I always have and I always will"

Miroku slowly moved his face closer to Sango's he kissed her right on the lips, her eyes closed as Miroku slowly shoved his tongue in her mouth, they passionately kissed until there lungs couldn't take anymore. Sango laid her head on Miroku's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, he held her in his arms, they stayed there for a while.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for such a long time, I always fantasized how it would be like to kiss you, and now my wish finally came true"

"I'm glad I was able to fulfill your wish, now answer me one question, do you like kissing me?"

"Yes, and I want to kiss you again"

Miroku put a hand to her cheek and pulled her close to him, he kissed her hard. He stopped kissing her and put his tongue on her neck and slowly licked his way up to her ear. Sango moaned as Miroku lightly bit her ear and licked it, he licked his way back down and stuck his tongue in her mouth to kiss her again, there tongue's pressing against each others lashing out, they gasped for air at the side of there mouth's, there kiss broke when they heard rustling in the bushes.

"Inuyasha be quiet, they'll here us!!"

"I am being quiet, I can't help….."

Inuyasha stopped when he noticed four set of eyes staring right at him and Kagome.

"ehehe….I guess your wondering why we're hiding in the bushes spying on you, well….IT WAS ALL INUYASHA'S IDEA!!"

"ME?, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO SEE WHAT THEY WERE UP TO!!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO COME WITH ME YOU KNOW!!"

"I DIDN'T, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DRAGGED ME OUT HERE!!"

"It doesn't matter if you spied on us or not, because to tell you the truth me and Sango spied on you guys plenty of times"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled

The End


End file.
